Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/21 September 2016
07:22 Ох 07:22 Ну и какую же? 04:42 Привет Дима. 05:15 !Пинг 05:27 Доброе утро, джентльмены! ©Agent Smit 05:30 Привет GreenRadiation. 05:30 Смит в кадетке. 05:30 Я понимаю 05:31 Как и я скоро пойду. 05:32 Но в ето время я могу с вами общаться по планшету. 05:34 Я тут посмотрел... 05:34 Мы с помощью UTF символов можем в шахматы играть: 05:34 ♜♞♝♛♚♝♞♜ 05:34 ♟♟♟♟♟♟♟♟ 05:34 05:34 05:34 ♙♙♙♙♙♙♙♙ 05:34 ♖♘♗♕♔♗♘♖ 05:34 (надеюсь бот выдержит это) 05:37 Я даже и не думал... 05:38 Как походить? 05:38 ♙♙♙♙♙♙♙♙ ♖♘♗♕♔♗♘♖ 05:39 ♜♞♝♛♚♝♞♜ 05:39 ♟♟♟♟♟♟♟♟ 05:39 05:39 05:39 ♙ 05:39 ♙♙♙ ♙♙♙♙ 05:39 ♖♘♗♕♔♗♘♖ 05:39 Не а муторно. 05:42 да, лучше не надо пробовать :) 05:42 Хорошо что можно сделать так, плохо что мы всё равно так делать не будем 05:42 Ну, или в крайнем случае в лс 05:43 Да. 05:43 Просто ходить не получается. 07:58 В принципе, можно сыграть, но это будет очень долго :D 07:59 нормально, нормально 07:59 Зато будет время подумать над ходом :) 09:28 Стимер, если заведёшь Стим, получишь скин за 2-е место. 10:10 Итак 10:10 Огромная лягуха. 10:10 Очень интересно. 10:12 Меня почему-то больше интересуют светильники из грибов :Р 10:16 Светильники. Из. Грибов 10:16 what? 10:16 Кстати, кхм, где в файлах игры можно найти команду для призыва этой лягухи? 10:16 но ведь.. 10:16 она же еще не вышла 10:16 Точнее, ее название. 10:16 Или уже? 10:16 Уже 10:17 омг 10:17 Нет же ещё. 10:17 эээ 10:17 ... 10:17 Апдейта не было. 10:18 Но он ведь сегодня должен быть? 10:18 Вроде завтра. 10:18 Хм 10:18 Next building imminent! 10:19 Типа скоро 10:19 Ну ладно 10:21 Отлично, я уже думал, что опять упустил обновление 10:22 Я возвращаюсь к моему вопросу 10:23 Как найти в файлах игры код призыва существа? 10:28 Здравствуйте, джентльмены. 10:30 Здравствуйте, Смит. 10:31 (Привет) 10:38 <Вредная> здравствуйте, люди и сосиски 10:38 <Вредная> как оно? 10:38 Норм. 10:41 Здравствуйте, мс.Вредная. 10:42 (Мр.Гастер, где она тут людей обнаружила ?) 10:42 (не_знаю) 10:43 <Вредная> обычные 10:43 <Вредная> смертные 10:43 <Вредная> и нечего тут 10:43 <Вредная> а? 10:43 <Вредная> а? 10:43 <Вредная> где сосисо? 10:44 <Вредная> а марис сюда вообще забредает?=) 10:44 Не видали. 10:44 <Вредная> жаль 10:44 <Вредная> привет ему 10:44 <Вредная> скучаю жуть 10:46 <Вредная> сосисо 10:46 <Вредная> сосисо 10:46 <Вредная> сосисо 10:47 <Вредная> сосисо 10:47 <Вредная> сосисо 10:47 <Вредная> сосисо 10:47 Не надо так. 10:47 <Вредная> разбуди сосисо 10:47 А? 10:47 <Вредная> б ёпта Вредная, Пожалуйста, перестаньте нарушать правила чата, в противном случае вы будете забанены. 10:47 <Вредная> ГДЕ ПРИВЕТ? 10:47 Привет... 10:48 <Вредная> с тобой персонально поздоровались 10:48 <Вредная> не любишь меня!!! 10:48 <Вредная> совсем( 10:48 <Вредная> сурьёзно с 30 акков сидишь? 10:48 14 всего... 10:48 <Вредная> пипка не высохдла? или афк серваки? 10:49 афк 10:49 <Вредная> ужс 10:49 <Вредная> и ты уже начал копить на новый-новый компьютер? 10:49 <Вредная> а то такими темпами... 10:49 <Вредная> не бережёшь технику! 10:49 Есть у меня. Только сходить некогда. 10:50 <Вредная> а что некогда? афк требует присмотра? 10:50 Ну, новый комп в основном для Рубероида нужен. Вот ему некогда. 10:51 <Вредная> как ты тут детишек развлекаешь? ведь не просто ж так тут отсиживат они? 10:51 <Вредная> или это боты? 10:51 Я им предлагаю в Psychonauts сыграть. С: 10:51 <Вредная> да ему уроки делать надо, а не в компе сидеть! 10:51 <Вредная> какая скукотища!Ё 10:52 <Вредная> психонавты 10:52 <Вредная> ужс 10:52 Тебе не нравится? 10:53 <Вредная> да ну их 10:53 Вейдеру, Блейзеру и Смиту понравилось. 10:53 <Вредная> ну фиг знает 10:54 <Вредная> давай рассказывай что-нибудь 10:54 <Вредная> авось и публику развлечёшь 10:54 <Вредная> чай заскучали 10:54 <Вредная> а марис совсем тут не появляется? 10:55 <Вредная> а то вот вспомнила его 10:55 Нет. 10:55 В Стиме бывает. 10:55 <Вредная> вроде норм дядечка=))) 10:56 <Вредная> а братишка в тебя идёт? 10:56 хз 10:56 <Вредная> но ты его из дома выгоняй почаще 10:57 <Вредная> хотя может у вас там маньяки водятся 10:57 <Вредная> но выгоняй 10:57 <Вредная> авось человеком станет 10:57 <Вредная> а не едой 10:57 <Вредная> )))) 10:57 Да он и так не часто дома бывает. Занятой он. 10:58 <Вредная> хорошо-хорошо 10:58 <Вредная> ты по мне совсем не скучал? 10:58 <Вредная> только по фабрикам?( 10:59 Да я и её уже дано забыл. 10:59 давно* 10:59 <Вредная> Дааа 11:01 <Вредная> когда развлекать народ на ютубе начшёшь? 11:01 <Вредная> н* 11:01 Пфф, мой канал для свалки видео создавался, не для народа. 11:02 <Вредная> нууууу 11:19 !Пинг понг. 11:19 Мр.Гастер, тут кстати 26 страница вышла. Если не знали... 11:19 Аааа 11:20 Спасибо 11:20 Не за что. 11:22 -_- 11:23 Я думал, Альфис здесь еще не будет. 11:23 Ну да ладно. 11:23 Да, его там нет. 11:23 Как всегда интрига. 11:25 Лиск напоминает одного из последователей. 11:25 ~ 12:03 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 12:04 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 12:04 Nobody cares 12:05 * ChanServ set channel mode -v Dmitry221060 12:51 Здравствуй, Георгий IV 12:51 Ожидаемо 12:51 Привет. 12:51 Ожидаемо привет? 12:52 >Здравствуй, Георгий IV 12:52 Ожидаемо 12:52 Ожидал такое приветствие. 12:52 Ясно Ошибка: неправильное время